


Interesting

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Campaign Skyjacks, Illimat (Board Game)
Genre: Anatomy, Canon Typical Weirdness, Other, Size Difference, Teasing, tiniest bit of angst and speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: There's something to be said about letting someone like him, with all of his hang ups, be the one to touch the reminders on their back.





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> listen gable? big
> 
> not beta'd

There is something to be said of a human's touch.   
  
They thought they would be used to it by now, Dref is a competent- well. Not a physician. But Dref is competent, none the less. And his fingers brush just the edges of their scars, sending the burn of hellfire down their spine. Gable hisses. Dref's hand comes away bloody.

There's something to be said about letting someone like him, with all of his hang ups, be the one to touch the reminders on their back.

He is a sweet little human, coated in blasphemies and evils and perversions.   
  
Despite this, they choose to trust him.   
  
“See.” They say as if they're stupid enough to think that will satisfy him. “Still raw.”   
  
“It really is something.” They sit up and see Dref scrubbing his hand clean and trying his hardest not to gag. Poor thing. They roll their hips and feel their spine pop, loud enough apparently to elicit another groan from the man. Shuddering, Dref shakes his head and stares down at the ruddy water. Past it, rather. At the wooden walls of their ship.    
  
“Anyone ever tell you you're in the wrong line of work?”   
  
“Travis. All the- All the time. A-Almost nonstop actually.”  
  
“Well, he would know more about it, I suppose. Or maybe not.”   
  
“He m-might just be teasing.” But even Dref doesn't sound like he believes it.   
  
“Yeah, maybe.” They say anyway. “Help me do my bandages up?”   
  
Dref has a new roll of fabric for them ready. Ever since he's first seen the scars, Gable can't ignore the buzzing interest that hides under his skin at any given moment. He has more restrained then they thought he would. He's been nothing but professional- respectful of boundaries that Gable set without saying the words.   
  
He wets the first bit of fabric through clean water and presses it to the side of Gable's ribs for them to hold.   
  
He blushes the entire time, granted, but Gable is hard pressed to imagine anyone who wouldn't inches from their chest. Gable sits up straighter to make sure the bandages are straight, and definitely not at all to stare at how red his ears get.   
  
“We're you- we're you always like- like this? T-This body- I m-mean.”   
  
“Something like it. Larger.” Dref closes his eyes for a moment, maybe trying to imagine. Even now, at his full height- or as close to his full height as Dref ever gets- he reaches their shoulders and only their shoulders. “More eyes.”   
  
“O-oh.”   
  
“Not all in my head.” The 'Oh” is higher pitched now, face flushed, and his fingers tremble as he winds the fabric around them.  “Am I embarrassing you?” They can't possibly be faulted for the lower pitch their voice takes.   
  
Well, even if they can, certainly no one would.   
  
“N-No, of- of course n-not. Just- the m-mind bo-boggles. At the- at the anatomy.”   
  
“Uh huh.” The smile they wear now is wide. “Should I tell you more?”   
  
“I-if-” He swallows so loud, Gable is sure the entire ship hears. “I-if you want.”   
  
And there's something about this that they do so desperately want.   
  
It's not like they've had a lot of people to talk about.   
  
It's not like it didn't hurt to remember.   
  
“My wings were wide.” They say. “All encompassing. Wingspan maybe-” They turn to look from wall to wall, “A little longer than this room.” His fingers catch on the wrapping- fumbling the rollout of his grip and into Gable's waiting hand. “Distracted?”   
  
He opens his mouth and doesn't manage the words, just shaking his head instead. They set it back into Dref's wet palms.   
  
“S-Sorry.”   
  
“Where was I-” They tilt their head and pretend, play at confusion. “My wings had eyes. I don't think all of the eyes were mine. And they were heavy. You couldn't lift them. Maybe everyone on the crew together could. One of them, at least.” They remember with some misplaced pride the time it took for them to be hacked off. The pain, and the agony yes, but the density of the bone, the fullness of the feathers-  “And the fire- my halo.” Dref's eyes go somehow even wider.

It's quite cute with his glasses.   
  
Still, they can get lost in the memory for a moment, let Dref get lost in his imagination while Gable remembers the scorching comfort of it- resplendent in its glory. Bright as their sun, bright as their righteousness, bright as their devotion- and how it had dulled after-  
  
“G-Gable?”   
  
“Right yes-” They lift a hand to their face, make it look as if they just scratch their cheek. Still dry. Unsurprising, maybe. “I had more arms.” They say and try to point as best they can without getting in the way. “Four more arms. Strong enough to move mountains.”   
  
Another shuddered out 'oh' and its so easy to snap back to what they were doing.   
  
“I-Inter- Interesting,” Dref says.   
  
“Isn't it?” He winds the last revolution of cloth around their chest and Gable pins it down with a clip Jonnit found for them three, maybe four ports ago. “Isn't it just?” Their voice dips low, and Dref spins around to face the wall. “Thank you for being such a good- well not physician but-”   
  
“A-And you for being so int-” He stops talking, hands bunched together in front of him.   
  
“For being so what, Dref?”   
  
“Interesting.” He whispers. There are beads of sweat on his forehead.   
  
Gable pulls their coat on, clasps in place.   
  
“Maybe next time you could investigate the extent of my immediate interest to you.”   
  
“N-next t-time?” Disbelief and awe and, Gable laughs. They shouldn't find so much enjoyment in teasing him, but still. He's so easy sometimes.   
  
They pat his shoulder, and he jumps. Gable gives him a squeeze and turns him around one-handed. He still only barely reaches their shoulders.   
  
They can tell he's intimately aware of it, just from the look on his face alone.   
  
“Well. You did just dress me. Wouldn't it be a shame to ruin all your hard work so fast?”

He picks up what they put down with his usual non-answer and Gable thinks for a second that it was nothing more then a fun moment shared between crew until Dref nods. Tiny but there.

Gable gives his shoulder another squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> .[ talk at me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
